The present invention relates to the field of email communications, and more specifically, to online form completion and saving triggered by receipt of an email message at a final email server.
Email is a very popular mechanism for sending/receiving content. Some of the advantages for email over other communications mechanisms include its simplicity, its ease of use, and its ability to be handled in batch. Email permits a user to establish a message, hit send, and take no further action, unless desired.
This is a very different paradigm from what is typically used for online form completion actions. Completion of an online form generally requires an end-user to log onto a specific Web site via a computer running a browser. Use the browser to present an online form, which is manually completed using user input. Problems of interrupted communication connections or an end-user device powering off or otherwise experiencing a problem during completion of the online form, typically requires the entire process of online form completion to be reinitiated.
It would be beneficial to end-users to be able to complete and save online forms with a convenience of an email message, which is not currently possible or contemplated outside the instant disclosure.